Valka's Munchies
by GeneralBlackjack4213
Summary: Valka smokes some dragon nip and gets incredibly hungry. *Contains drug use, stuffing and weight gain. Don't like, don't read.*


It was late at night on the island of Berk. All the Vikings were asleep with their dragons, except for Valka, Astrid, and Hiccup. They were camped out in the cove and had their respective dragons to sleep back in the village. A fire had been built and a bag of food was next it. "So, Hiccup.", Valka said to her son, "What do you want to do first?" Hiccup looked around and got out a small sack from his pocket as she and Astrid looked on. The sack was opened to reveal rolls of padded paper filled with dragon nip. Valka's eyes widened. "Hiccup, how often do you do this?", she asked. Hiccup answered, "Oh, about once or twice a month. One must keep it that way because of the effects." "Remember, Valka.", Astrid said as she handed one to her, "Since this is your first time, do it slowly. Personally, I think it would be fun to see how you will react to it." Hiccup smirked a bit, then regained his composure. Valka blushed a bit and slowly moved her joint to the fire, setting it alight. She pulled back and saw the open end glowing and releasing a tiny flow of smoke. "Careful, mom. You might get the munchies and ruin that figure which made you attractive to dad." Astrid had a mean look on her face. "Seriously, Hiccup?!" That's when Valka realized something. In order to remind herself of her husband Stoick in his memory forever, she needed to resemble him in some way. "I may not obtain muscles like Stoick had, but I can still be as big as he was. Hiccup and Astrid quickly figured out what she meant and tried to stop her, but it was too late. With all her strength, Valka took s giant puff, using the entire length of the joint. "No!", the couple yelled. For a few seconds, Valka felt nothing. Suddenly, her green eyes began to dilate, and she looked the bag of the food. Her stomach growled and moaned immensely. Hiccup and Astrid backed away. Astrid whispered to Hiccup, "Ruffnut did the same exact thing last week and started hogging one of the feeding troughs." But Hiccup just shushed her and smiled a bit. "At least we can see something similar."

They hid behind a bush, right before Valka started ripping the bag open and chowing down on the food. "Oh, yes! Fish! Chicken! And mead!", she exclaimed between bites. And those were only bites because she did not exactly chew it before swallowing. Astrid turned backwards, gagging at the sight. Hiccup kept watching as each piece of food enlarged Valka's neck before doing the same to her gut. After a few minutes, Valka finally got to the mead, her belly stretching so much that it pushed her shirt up. And now it was going to stretch even more. With a mighty heave, Valka lifted the tankard of mead to her wide open mouth and tipped it. The alcoholic drink passed between her lips and she gulped loudly. Her stomach groaned loudly in protest, but the effects of the dragon nip didn't care. Valka sat upright with her legs crossed as her belly stretched further into them. With one last and mighty swallow the mead was all inside of her, blending with the meat she devoured. Astrid stopped hearing sounds and was about to get out of the bush. Then an almighty belch filled the surrounding air, frightening her. "It's okay, Astrid.", he said to her as they got out together. Valka's eyes finally went back to their normal state and she was in a daze. "Excuse me.", she said faintly. Hiccup bent over and looked at her belly, then started to rub it. Valka moaned in pleasure. "Oh, yes." She belched again as Astrid came over to help Hiccup get her on her feet. They held onto Valka's arms and used all their strenght, slowly helping her up. This made the contents of the stomach shift and slosh and churn. Hiccup put a hand on his mother's cheek and asked, "Do you really want gain three hundred pounds?" Valka paused for a moment, then slowly nodded. "Please, Hiccup. I want to feel and be like him." Then she looked at Astrid. "Do you think you can help me while my son does his duties around the village?" Astrid was surprised. She had only helped people gain weight with muscle, not fat. "I don't know." Valka put Astrid's hand on her belly. The young girl felt the heat and movement generated from the digestion. It actually felt rather nice. Astrid slowly moved her head down to it pressed her cheek into the soft orb. Hiccup smiled and kissed his beloved mother's forehead. He whispered into her ear, "For you, anything." Valka smiled and wrapped her arms around him and Astrid. "Thank you."

After a few moments, Valka was being helped by them with waddling back to the village. "Nobody must know about how I'm gaining weight. Okay?" Astrid giggled and kissed her cheek. "Hey, that's my mom, Astrid. At least give me one, too!" Astrid just gave him a light punch in his arm. Valka laughed and gave another loud burp, spitting out a small chicken bone. "Oh my.", she squeaked. Astrid just pushed her along. "Don't worry, mom.", Hiccup reassured her, "We'll just say you're getting better at your cooking." Valka agreed as well as Astrid. The three slowly made their way through the forest, and finally they reached the village. Once at the Haddock household, Astrid opened the door for Hiccup to carry his now sleeping mother as she had succumbed to the inevitable food coma. He dragged her up the stairs into his room and laid her down on his bed slowly as Astrid looked on. They both took Valka's outer garments off, leaving the plain white gown still on her. Obviously, the only thing still exposed was her engorged belly. Hiccup kissed his lover's lips before going out the door. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to find our dragons and hers." Astrid giggled. "They're probably having a threesome near the beach again." Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Just give her some love, Astrid." "Will do, babe." And with that, Hiccup was out. Astrid looked at Valka and proceeded to rub her gut, making her groan a bit. The blonde woman blew out the candle and took most of her clothes off, then slipped under the covers next to Valka and wrapped her arms around her from behind. Her hands found their way to Valka's belly and started to give a good massage. Within moments, Astrid fell asleep next to the woman that had given birth to her lover, or at least one of her lovers.

The next morning, Hiccup had woken up in the bed his father had used after spending the entire night trying to break up the dragon threesome. Not that he didn't mind, but he just feared they would hurt themselves physically if something went wrong. Toothless then nuzzled up to him. "Hey, bud." The night fury crooned in response. That was when he remembered the other event that happened. He shot up from his bed and rushed upstairs. "Nothing serious, Toothless. Just seeing how everything went. Toothless understood and curled up on floor. Hiccup opened the door to the room and saw a really happy sight. There were Astrid and Valka looking into the mirror, with Astrid grabbing and pinching the newly formed fat all around Valka's body. They both looked at him and gave him a big hug. He did likewise and they just savored that moment. But the savoring came to an abrupt end when they smelled smoke. Astrid looked out the window and saw a fire in the distance. "Oh, Gods! We forgot to put out the campfire last night! Hiccup looked at it as well and bolted out the door with Toothless in tow. Valka hugged Astrid. "It's okay, Astrid. They'll have it out in no time. In the meantime, I need someone to help me exercise. I mean, I need strength to carry my future weight. Astrid looked at her, who in turned looked back with puppy dog eyes. Finally, Astrid caved. After dressing up and going downstairs, they went outside and snuck out of the village and out of view of the other villagers helping with putting out the fire. Valka whispered, "We'll just blame it on the Outcasts. But of course, walking will help me with the strength I need." Astrid nodded and held her hand as the two walked off. And so began Valka's weight gain journey. But little did she know that a certain fierce female Berkian also had a thing for big bodies.


End file.
